La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort
by sevmia
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

**Note de l'auteur :** Une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a bien longtemps. Elle est complètement terminée, je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Si vous avez des propositions à faire sur l'histoire, je prends, certains passages sont à réécrire. Surtout, dites-moi si vous voulez ou non que je continue à publier, parce que sinon, je la garderai sagement dans mon ordi :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**...**

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

**...**

_Je cherchai ma cible des yeux. Enfin, je la trouvai. Harry s'occupait de Lucius Malefoy. Jamais il ne me verrait venir. Je choisis d'attendre la mort de Lucius. Cela fait, je fis face à Harry. Mon meilleur ami. Il me sourit. Puis, voyant que je levais ma baguette vers lui et que je le menaçais, son visage refléta l'incompréhension. Je hurlai la formule, j'y mis toute la force de mon désespoir. _Avada Kedavra. _Harry s'écroula. Tué par sa meilleure amie._

…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Enfin un moment de répit. Elle était enfermée à Azkaban, à vie. Jamais elle n'aurait droit à un procès. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait, sa vie de rimait plus à rien maintenant. Sa vie n'était plus dirigée que par ces instants de douleur et de souffrance que lui faisaient endurer les Détraqueurs, et par les quelques instants de « pause » qu'ils lui accordaient. Ces instants, elle les chérissait, ils lui permettaient de se rappeler de la suite, de ne pas oublier que l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là, bien au contraire. Ainsi, elle consacrait ces instants à se souvenir, pour ne jamais oublier.

…

_J'entends des cris. Je vois Ron l'air effaré, Ginny en colère, prête à me lancer un sort, Lupin, Kingsley, McGonnagal, Mme Weasley, tous les membres de l'ordre me regardent avec surprise et désespoir, qui se transforment vite en colère, j'ai tué le seul capable de gagner cette guerre. Cela me blesse, mais j'y étais préparée. Je cherche des yeux la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, Severus, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Il va surement me détester, comme les autres. Ce que je vois me blesse bien plus. Son visage semble empli de douleur, d'incompréhension. Jamais il ne pourra me pardonner. Puis je vois Voldemort le menacer, je hurle de rage. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, de le sauver. Je suis frappée par de nombreux sorts. Tous m'ont stupefixée. Je peux encore voir la scène, mais ne peux plus faire un geste. Severus réussit à éviter les sortilèges de mort lancés par Voldemort. Les membres de l'ordre recommencent à se battre, mais ils ont perdu l'espoir, la mort de leur sauveur les a complètement déstabilisé. Ainsi, Voldemort prend rapidement le dessus et ils se retrouvent acculés contre un mur. _

_-Sorciers, dit Voldemort après avoir lancé un puissant silencio. Vous avez encore une chance de vous en sortir vivant. Dénoncez les sangs de bourbe, qui seront punis. Voyez comme ils sont indignes de confiance ! Cette jeune sang de bourbe, dit-il en me désignant, a tué celui qu'elle prétendait son ami, celui qui aurait pu, selon vos dires, me tuer. Sangs purs et sangs mêlés, vous serez épargnés. Ralliez mes rangs, battez-vous pour notre suprématie, et éradiquons sangs de bourbes et moldus, qui n'ont pas droit à la vie._

_Je voulais hurler de colère, le frapper, le tuer. Il s'était servi de moi pour mieux convaincre les opposants. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas. Je fixais leurs visages, dans le but de déceler quelle serait leur décision._

_- Cette traitre est unique ! Cria presque Ginny. Les autres n'ont rien à voir avec elle, ils n'ont rien fait de mal et se battent à nos cotés. Ne croyez pas qu'on va vous les donner en pâture pour sauver notre vie. Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais des innocents ! Et jamais nous ne ferons partie de vos sujets, que vous traitez comme des larves ! Allez vous faire foutre, vous et votre armée de minables !_

_La peur succéda rapidement à mon soulagement en voyant Voldemort adresser un sourire sadique à Ginny et la menacer de sa baguette. _

_-La petite amie de Potter se rebelle ? Tu crois vraiment que je …_

_-TOM JEDUSOR ! _

_J'étais sous le choc. Bien que je ne puisse voir qui venait d'interrompre ainsi Voldemort, j'aurai reconnu sa voix entre mille._

_-Harry Potter? S'étonna Voldemort. Comment… __Tu es mort! Hurla-t-il._

_-Ah oui ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant._

_Je ne comprenais pas. Comment se pouvait-il qu'Harry soit vivant ? Je l'ai tué ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Cependant, ma surprise fut vive remplacée par un immense soulagement. On avait une chance de gagner cette guerre !_

_-Tu vas mourir, Tom._

_-Dans tes rêves ! Tu n'es qu'un sale morveux qui a eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Jamais, tu entends, jamais tu ne me vaincras._

_-De la chance ? Alors que je me faisais poursuivre par un psychopathe ? Alors que tu as tué mes parents ? Certes, j'en ai plus que toi. Moi, au moins, je vais survivre à cette guerre. Je l'ai vu. Lorsque… lorsqu'on m'a tué, c'est l'horcruxe qui était en moi qui est mort. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir le futur. De le choisir. J'ai choisi de revenir, pour ramener la paix ici. Il ne peut en être autrement Tom… Mais… tu pourrais y survivre. Oui, si tu éprouves du remord pour tous tes meurtres et tes actions._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Assez discuté maintenant ! _Avada Kedavra_ !_

_-_Protego Maxima_ !_

_Le sort du Lord ricocha sur le bouclier d'Harry et atteignit le Seigneur, qui tomba raide mort. Des cris de joie retentirent, les aurors capturèrent les mangemorts tétanisés par la mort de leur maitre, et tout le monde se rua sur Harry, le félicitant, l'enlaçant, le remerciant. Et moi, j'étais heureuse, tout s'était bien fini. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues déjà inondées. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi maintenant, surement Azkaban à perpète ou le baiser du Détraqueurs… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepterai mon sort la tête haute. J'avais fait le bon choix. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Harry demanda le silence, il avait une annonce à faire. _

_-Merci à tous, sans vous, jamais je n'y serai parvenu ! Notre monde est de nouveau en paix, et je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant cette guerre éprouvante. Maintenant, j'aimerai me reposer en compagnie de mes amis… Où est Hermione ?_

_Un silence gêné emplit la salle. Le survivant ne se rappelait-il pas qu'elle l'avait tué ? Ou est-ce que ça faisait partie d'un plan ? Moi non plus, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il m'a bien vue le menacer, lancer le sort fatal. Et pourtant, il me demande, me traite encore comme son amie._

_-Harry… dit doucement Ginny. C'est elle qui t'a tué !_

_-Je sais. Vous ne croyez donc pas qu'elle l'ait fait délibérément ? Elle devait être sous imperium ! Ne me dites pas que… Oh mon dieu… Vous l'avez tuée, c'est ça ? _

_-Non, non, bien sur que non ! Nous l'avons simplement stupefixée. _

_Tous tournèrent le regard vers moi, et, voyant mes joues striées de larmes, ils commencèrent à croire la version d'Harry. Bientôt, ils découvriront que c'est complètement faux, et que j'ai agi de mon propre arbitre. Peu à peu, je ressens mes muscles, et je peux bouger. Je me relève difficilement, et Harry se jette sur moi, m'enlaçant._

_-Oh Hermione ! Explique-moi !_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'étreindre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait survécu. Emplie de ce soulagement et de cette joie, je lui dis, ignorant sa demande :_

_-Harry, tu es vivant ! Je suis si désolée !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas maitre de tes actes. Tu es toute pardonnée !_

_Je ne répondis pas, il connaitrait bien assez tôt la vérité. Il me porta et me conduisit à l'infirmerie. Je croisai le regard de Severus. Il était toujours empli d'une douleur sans fin. Il savait que je n'avais pas fais ça sous imperium. Une fois arrivés, on m'examina rapidement, et ils découvrirent que je n'avais subi aucun sort. On m'enferma à Azkaban, comme je l'avais prévu. _

…

Hermione se leva, rampa vers le plateau de nourriture et se restaura. Elle ne marchait plus, elle n'avait pas assez d'espace pour faire plus que quelques pas. À quoi bon, se disait-elle, entretenir ma forme si je vais rester ici durant toute ma vie ? Au début, elle comptait les jours, grâce aux repas, car aucune lumière extérieure n'entrait dans sa cellule. Mais peu à peu, elle avait compris que cela ne servait à rien, elle devrait rester là à jamais. Ainsi, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé enfermée. Elle avala sa soupe et se recoucha sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Soudain, elle replongea dans l'horreur. Les Détraqueurs passaient par là.

…

_Le sourire. AVADA KEDAVRA ! L'éclair vert, la mort de mon meilleur ami. Les regards furibonds de ceux que je considère comme ma famille. La douleur sur le visage de mon mari._

…

Depuis son incarcération - et cela faisait bien longtemps - Hermione n'avait reçu qu'une seule visite, et elle lui suffisait amplement. Quelques heures après la fin de la guerre, ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, étaient venus la voir.

…

_La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit. J'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais à aucune visite, après ce que j'avais fait. C'était Ron et Harry._

_-Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en me sautant dessus._

_Jamais je n'aurai dû l'enlacer après la bataille et m'excuser. Maintenant, je dois réparer les dégâts… ça va être tellement difficile…_

_- Veux-tu me lâcher ? Demandai-je d'un ton froid comme Severus. _

_Harry, surpris, obtempéra._

_-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Mione. Explique-moi s'il te plait. Dis moi pourquoi… Je pourrais te faire sortir d'ici, si je comprenais. Je pourrais expliquer aux autres, et ils te pardonneront. Tout redeviendra comme avant, et tu retrouveras Severus !_

_-Non, Harry. Rien ne sera pareil maintenant. Je t'ai tué ! De sang froid !_

_-Justement, intervint Ron. On veut des explications, Mione. Nous te connaissons par cœur. Et ton geste est inexplicable._

_-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai voulu tuer Harry. Je l'ai fait. C'est tout._

_-Non ce n'est pas tout ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione, ma petite sœur. Il est impossible que tu aies _souhaité _ma mort …_

_-Et bien, l'interrompis-je, si, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et, à propos de cette soi-disant amitié, sache qu'elle est terminée. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai lancé le sort fatal. J'ai regardé tes yeux s'éteindre avec le sourire! N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour toi du fait que je te déteste ? Que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ? Que te faut-il de plus ? ajoutai-je, d'un ton froid et moqueur._

_Harry était tétanisé par ce que je lui disais. Mais je devais le faire. Pour Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Ron, quant à lui, semblait en colère. Il devait avoir compris le message : je les déteste et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux. Bien sûr, toute cette mascarade était faite pour qu'ils ne m'interrogent plus sur le pourquoi de mon geste. Jamais ils ne comprendraient pourquoi je les déteste, mais pour le moment, ils étaient bien trop choqués pour penser à me poser cette question. Plus tard, quand ils seront sortis, cette question leur semblera une évidence. Mais ils ne reviendraient pas pour me la poser. Pas après tout ce que je viens de dire et ce que je vais dire._

_-Allez, partez, j'en ai marre de vous voir. Vous envahissez mon espace vital._

_-Hermione ! hurla Ron. Comment peux-tu nous dire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble ? _

_-Justement, j'en ai marre ! Sortez, maintenant !_

_Harry avait le cœur brisé, j'en étais certaine. Bientôt, Ginny le réconfortera, et sa peine passera. Ron était plutôt en colère, son cœur saignera plus tard, lorsqu'il se sera calmé. À ce moment, il aura sa famille pour le soutenir. Moi, par contre, je devrai panser mes blessures seule, dans cette cellule macabre. Ils se levèrent, sortirent. Cependant, avant de refermer la porte, Harry se retourna, et me dit :_

_-Hermione, as-tu pensé à Severus ? À Anaëlle ? Au mal que tu leur fais ?_

_Mon cœur se brisa. Encore. Bien sur que je pense à eux. Mais je ne peux rien dire. C'est pour lui que je me tais, Harry ! Pour ma famille ! Voulus-je crier. Mais je me retins. Je n'allais pas tout foutre en l'air quand même. Alors je répondis, du ton le plus neutre possible :_

_-Tu sais Harry, il existe bien d'autres femmes dans ce bas monde. Il en trouvera bien une autre à son goût !_

_-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? C'est TOI qu'il aime !_

_-Il m'oubliera vite, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Adieu Harry. Dis-je d'un ton dur._

_Me jetant un dernier regard triste, il ferma la porte._

Hermione espérait que personne ne lui rende plus jamais visite. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. D'autre part parce qu'elle se sentait bien trop faible pour continuer à mentir ainsi. Elle craquerait et dirait toute la vérité. Et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pas alors que Severus et sa fille risquaient d'en payer les frais. Elle décida donc de consacrer le temps qu'elle avait à trouver une raison à son geste, une histoire qu'elle racontera si quelqu'un revenait la voir.

…

Chapitre suivant la semiane prochaine! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D

Oh, et la scène de la mort de Voldemort n'est pas très élaborée, mais c'est vraiment secondaire dans l'histoire alors j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangés..

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui se le demandent, nos héros sont bien sûr plus âgés, la guerre a duré longtemps. Bref, ils ont dans les 23 ans. Ensuite, un grand MERCI aux revieweurs anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

…

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

…

Harry et sa femme, Ginny, ont invité tous leurs amis pour fêter la naissance de leur fille, Solène. Ça fait presque 6 mois que la guerre est finie, et ils ont tous retrouvé le sourire, malgré les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées. Tout le monde a le cœur à la fête. Harry observe un à un ses invités. Remus se remet tout doucement de la mort de Tonks, mais il l'a acceptée et il adore son fils. Il sourit en voyant Hagrid casser une chaise et s'en excuser auprès de Ginny. La mort de Dumbledore l'a beaucoup affecté, mais il s'en est remis. Molly et Arthur observent leurs enfants et petits enfants s'amuser, le sourire aux lèvres. Ron fait rire les enfants avec ses imitations de profs ou d'amis. Son regard se pose enfin sur Severus, qui regarde les enfants s'amuser avec mélancolie. Voir l'état de Severus le fait penser à Hermione. Et son cœur se serra. Comment elle avait pu leur faire une chose pareille, ça, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il avait juré avec Ron de penser à elle comme si elle était morte, et non en prison. C'était plus facile à surmonter ainsi, et il s'en souviendrait toujours comme sa meilleure amie et non comme une ennemie. Son mari par contre, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment surmonté la trahison d'Hermione. Il fait simplement semblant d'aller bien devant les autres, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Severus Snape n'est pas heureux, il se contente de s'occuper de sa fille et de ne pas se laisser mourir. Il n'a plus de loisirs, ni de rêves ou de passions. Tout le monde redoute le jour où sa fille n'aura plus besoin de lui. Mais ce jour est encore loin, et tout peut encore arriver. Après tout, Severus a fait bien des progrès par rapport au début.

…

_Je suis anéanti. D'après les médicomages, Hermione m'a lancé l'Avada de plein gré. Et je ne comprends pas. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'est-elle excusée après la bataille ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse de me revoir vivant ? Il doit y avoir une explication, on a dû faire pression sur elle. Oui c'est ça, quelqu'un l'a menacée. Dès que je le peux, j'irai la voir avec Ron et elle nous expliquera tout, et je pourrai la faire libérer. Rien que de penser qu'elle est à Azkaban, avec les détraqueurs, m'horrifie. Je la libèrerai. Il faut que j'aille voir Severus, que je lui remonte le moral. Je sais où le trouver. Nous avions aménagé une salle protégée pour les enfants. Il doit être avec sa fille. Donc je m'y rends. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas avec Anaëlle. Non, il est assis devant la porte, anéanti. Je m'approche de lui, me glisse à ses cotés, dans la même position._

_ -Severus ? Tu ne rejoins pas Anaëlle ?_

_ -Harry… _

_ -Quel est le problème ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_ -Tu me demandes le problème ? Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! Hermione nous a tous trahis ! Elle a joué avec nous pendant toutes ces années ! Et maintenant elle est en prison, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, à Anna ? Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle est morte, ou blessée, c'est impossible. Je lui dis qu'elle a essayé de te tuer ? Qu'elle est en prison ? Impossible aussi, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille._

_ -Severus, calme-toi ! J'ai bien réfléchi, et Hermione n'est peut-être pas coupable ! Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas maitre de ses actes à ce moment !_

_ -Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Le diagnostique des médicomages est clair, ça ne te suffit pas ?_

_ -Non ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! C'est la femme que tu aimes, Severus, comment peux-tu t'arrêter à ce que disent les médicomages ?_

_ -Ce n'est pas ça ! Je la surveillais pendant le combat. J'avais décidé de m'intercaler si un mauvais sort lui était destiné. Et elle n'a subit aucun impérium, je te l'assure. _

_ -Mais peut-être que la magie n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Peut-être qu'on a fait du chantage avec elle !_

_ -Non. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand elle est sortie._

_ -Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irai la voir le plus tôt possible pour obtenir des explications. Tu voudras… _

_ -Non. _

_ -D'accord. Pour ce qui est d'Anna, on va lui dire que sa maman va bien, mais qu'elle ne peut plus la voir pour le moment. Si Hermione reste emprisonnée, on lui expliquera tout le moment venu._

…

Après sa désastreuse entrevue avec Hermione, Harry était directement retourné à Poudlard, où il avait trouvé Severus. Il était dans la même position qu'auparavant.

_-Severus ?_

_Il leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la sentence. Harry décida d'en finir le plus tôt possible :_

_ -Je suis désolé. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle a dit qu'elle nous détestait, mais je ne comprends pas…_

_Severus s'était levé dès les premiers mots d'Harry._

_ -Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas ! lui dit-il, furieux. C'est une traitre ! Elle était à la solde de Voldemort ! Elle a joué avec nous durant tout ce temps ! Tout ça, ça n'était que de la comédie ! Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un idiot, j'ai osé la croire ! J'ai osé penser qu'elle m'aimait réellement, mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? M'aimer moi, le sarcastique, froid, détestable mangemort ! En fait, c'était seulement la vengeance de Voldemort pour l'avoir trahi ! Et je me suis laissé avoir, je ne suis qu'un idiot…_

_À la fin de sa tirade, il était bien plus furieux contre lui-même que contre Harry._

_ -Severus, non, je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre explication…_

_ -Tais-toi, tu sais bien que non, Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !_

_Sur ce, il partit à grandes enjambées. Harry resta stupéfié. Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se rappela qu'Anaëlle était encore là, dans la salle, à attendre le retour de ses parents. Il décida de s'occuper d'elle, le temps que Severus se calme._

_Il lança les contres-sorts adéquats sur la porte et dès qu'il l'ouvrit, une petite fille lui sauta dans les bras. En le reconnaissant, elle murmura, les larmes aux yeux :_

_ -Pourquoi c'est toi, Ry ? Ils sont allés au ciel ?_

_ -Oh, non, ma chérie, répondit Harry, bouleversé. Ils vont bien, tout les deux. Seulement, ta maman n'est pas là pour un long moment et ton papa se repose, tu comprends ?_

_La petite acquiesça, perdue. Ses petites yeux noisette étaient emplis de larmes, et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son parrain. Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns, tout en se dirigeant vers là où était parti Severus. En chemin, il croisa sa femme. Il lui confia Anaëlle, la regardant à peine, obnubilé par son inquiétude pour son ami._

_Il le retrouva vite, dans la salle où reposaient les morts. Il observait de loin Remus. Remus qui venait de perdre sa femme. Il était dévasté et lui tenait fermement la main, comme pour tenter de la retenir. Le Survivant s'approcha de Severus et posa une main sur son épaule._

_ -Je l'envie… murmura ce dernier._

_Harry ne comprit pas. En quoi Severus pouvait-il envier Remus ?_

_ -De quoi ? Il vient de perdre la femme de sa vie ! _

_Puis il comprit, et s'emporta :_

_ -Non mais ça va pas ? Tonks est morte ! Morte ! Hermione, tu peux la revoir quand tu veux !_

_ -Mais lui n'a pas été trahi. Dit Severus d'un ton tout aussi neutre, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie et de s'asseoir sur un des lits vacants._

_Harry, furieux, le rejoignit et lui cria dessus :_

_ -Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Tu ne viens pas juste de perdre l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde ! Tu…_

_Mais Harry s'interrompit : bien sûr qu'il venait de la perdre ! Par trahison, de la pire manière que ce soit. Il comprenait la réaction de Severus. _

_ -Écoute, repose-toi, on en reparlera plus tard._

_Le serpentard ne répondit rien._

_ -Severus ?_

_Toujours aucun mot. Le maitre des potions fixait le vague, muet._

_ -Severus ! insista Harry en le secouant. _

_Toujours sans rien répondre, ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Harry était stupéfié. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?_

_ -Pompom ? Je crois que Severus ne va pas bien._

_L'infirmière le rejoignit et lança un sort de diagnostique sur son nouveau patient. _

_ -Il va très bien Harry. Laisse-le se reposer, il doit digérer ce qui est arrivé. Tu es allé la voir ?_

_ -Oui. Répondit-il d'un air sombre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle nous a trahi car elle nous détestait, moi et Ron._

_ -Vous détester ? C'est impossible. Vous avez traversé tellement de choses ensembles… C'est sûr que Voldemort n'y est pour rien ?_

_ -Oui. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle continué à nous dire des choses pareilles, alors que tout danger est maintenant écarté ? Même en craignant des représailles, elle nous l'aurait fait comprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. _

_Ils gardèrent le silence, jusqu'à ce que Ginny entre, portant Anaëlle dans ses bras, endormie._

_ -Tout va bien, Harry ? chuchota-t-elle, regardant Severus d'un air inquiet, avant de déposer la petite sur un lit._

_Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Harry s'avança à grands pas et l'enlaça, cherchant du réconfort. Ginny répondit à son étreinte, lui transmettant son amour, comprenant sa détresse. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots et se laissa aller, dans les bras de sa dulcinée._

_ -Comment a-t-elle pu…_

_ -Je sais Harry, calme toi._

_ -Trahi… par ma meilleure amie… ma… sœur… c'est impossible, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar Ginny ! Je ne veux pas…_

_ -Chuut Harry, calme-toi. Elle a fait un choix. On ne le comprend pas mais elle l'a fait. Dis-toi que tu es entouré, tu n'es pas seul. _

_Sous ses paroles réconfortantes, Harry se calma peu à peu. Il avait retenu sa peine devant Severus, il avait voulu l'enfouir au plus profond de son être, mais voir Ginny l'avait fait craquer. La trahison d'Hermione le faisait tellement souffrir ! Malgré la disparition de Voldemort, il n'arrivait pas à être heureux, soulagé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait être Severus. Hermione était tout pour lui. C'est elle sa raison de vivre. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?_

_Et Harry avait eu bien raison de s'inquiéter pour Severus. Il était resté quatre jours sans dire un mot, mangeant à peine, ne réagissant à rien ni à personne. Ils tentaient tous de le faire réagir, en vain. Même l'appel de sa fille n'y avait rien fait. La petite était dans tous ses états. Sa mère n'était pas là, on lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait plus la voir, et son père n'était plus le même. Harry, à bouts, qui venait encore de tenter de rassurer Anaëlle, se mit en colère._

_ -SEVERUS ! Tu vas me répondre bon sang ! cria-t-il. Ta FILLE a besoin de toi ! ANAËLLE, tu te rappelles ? _

_Toujours aucune réponse. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point._

_ -SEVERUS ! et il le gifla._

_Le maitre des potions lui lança un regard noir de fureur avant de hurler :_

_ -Lâches-moi Potter ! Tu n'y comprends rien !_

_ -Au contraire ! Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir ! Même peut-être plus !_

_ -Non ! Elle n'était pas la femme de ta vie ! Ce n'est pas Ginny qui t'a abandonné ! Elle était ma raison de vivre ! La seule en qui j'avais confiance ! Celle qui connaissait tous mes secrets, toutes mes peurs ! Celle que j'aime ! Elle m'a trahi ! Tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était que mensonges, pour servir sa couverture ! Pour me punir de ma trahison envers le Lord ! Toute ma vie n'est qu'une blague stupide ! Elle m'a trahi Potter, tu comprends ça ? Je suis seul, comme avant, comme je l'ai toujours été. Et elle n'est pas là pour m'en sortir cette fois…_

_Au cours de son discours, sa rage s'était transformée en une peine immense. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :_

_ -Tu n'es pas seul. Tu nous as, nous tous. Et tu as Anaëlle. À jamais._

_ -Je veux la revoir, Harry… sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux, lui dire que je l'aime…_

_ -Tu peux toujours aller la voir… proposa Harry, hésitant._

_ -Elle n'existe plus, Harry. La femme que j'ai aimée n'était qu'un leurre. Destiné à me briser. _

_ -Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors ne les laisse pas gagner. Montre leur que tu es plus fort que ça. Mais surtout, pense à Anaëlle. Ta petite fille qui veut voir son papa. Qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. _

_ -Où est-elle ? _

_-Dans mes appartements, avec Ginny. _

_Severus s'y rua :_

_ -Anaëlle !_

_Et il l'enlaça. Lui murmurant qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Lui promettant d'être toujours là pour elle._

_ -Je t'aime mon ange._

_ -Moi aussi papa._

C'est ainsi que Severus avait décidé de vivre pour sa fille. Laissant tous ses fantômes au plus profond de son être, cachant sa détresse autant qu'il le pouvait. Pour elle.

…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

D'après vous, pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle voulu tuer Harry ? Et pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? Tout sera dévoilé la semaine prochaine…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

**Note de l'auteur : **Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour répondre à certaines reviews anonymes, déjà merci pour vos compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et ensuite, cette fic est déjà totalement écrite, je publierai dans les temps à chaque fois, ne vous inquiétez pas :p Sur ce, bonne lecture !

…

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

…

Les détraqueurs ne lui faisaient pas uniquement revivre sa trahison. Non, un autre moment de sa vie était tout aussi horrible. Si ce n'est plus. Celui qui a tout provoqué.

_J'avançai à pas vifs dans le couloir, pressée de rejoindre mon mari et ma fille. Malgré le combat prévu pour bientôt, certainement le lendemain, j'étais sereine. Je savais que le bien l'emporterait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Je sortais d'une réunion avec Harry et Ron, durant laquelle nous avons peaufiné notre plan. Ron et moi serons les gardiens d'Harry. On devra s'assurer qu'aucun mangemort ne s'attaque à lui, tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint Voldemort. J'étais sûre que nous mènerons cette mission à bien. De même que j'étais sûre qu'Harry était devenu assez fort pour le vaincre. De plus, Anaëlle sera en parfaite sécurité. C'est pourquoi j'étais sereine. J'étais sûre que ma fille vivrait dans un monde en paix. Encore quelques mètres, et j'arriverai enfin à destination. Soudain, je fus immobilisée. On me fit léviter jusque dans une salle vide. Enfin presque. Voldemort y était. Il me délivra du sort, ce qui me permit de m'emparer de ma baguette. Je la levai vers lui dans le but de lui lancer un sort quelconque, en vain. Il m'avait déjà envoyé un Expelliarmus. Cependant, je gardai mon sang froid. Il va bientôt mourir, Anaëlle est sauvée, s'il me tue, Severus sera avec elle._

_ -Je ne vais pas te tuer, Granger-Snape, contrairement à ce que tu es en train de penser !_

_Je me figeai. Quelle erreur que de ne pas avoir enfermé hermétiquement mes pensées ! Je le fis aussitôt, de peur qu'il ne découvre nos plans._

_ -Venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Assis-toi là. Dit-il en me désignant un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaitre devant lui._

_Je ne bougeai pas, et lui lançai un regard de défi._

_ -T'es bien une amie de Potter ! La même arrogance alors que vous n'êtes rien devant moi ! _Impero !

_Malgré moi, je m'assis dans le fauteuil. Il se tint devant moi, me fixant de ses yeux rouges._

_ -Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, sinon… _

_Je l'interrompis :_

_ -Jamais ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ainsi !_

_ -_Endoloris ! _On ne me coupe pas la parole !_

_La douleur était horrible. J'avais l'impression qu'on me brisait tout les os en même temps, que mes muscles étaient étirés, ma tête semblait exploser. Malgré moi, je hurlai. Puis, la douleur cessa, aussi soudainement qu'elle était survenue._

_ -Maintenant, écoute. Pendant la bataille de demain, tu tueras Potter._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Il croit vraiment que je tuerai Harry pour quelque raison que ce soit ? Alors qu'il est mon meilleur ami, ainsi que le meilleur espoir du monde sorcier ?_

_ -Vous êtes complètement malade ! Jamais je ne ferai ça, vous entendez ? Jamais !_

_ -J'ai dit SILENCE ! Tu vas tuer Potter ! Avec un Avada ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Ton cher et tendre Severus se prendra un sort de ma conception. Du même genre que l'Imperium. Il sera soudainement pris de folie. Il tuera sa propre fille. Il tuera Potter. Puis, ce sera ton tour. Où que tu ailles, il te retrouvera… et te tuera. Evidemment, et là réside tout le géni de ma vengeance, il reviendra à lui-même et se rendra compte des crimes qu'il aura commis. Et dieu seul sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui._

_Au cours de son discours, je devenais de plus en plus blême. Severus… Non ! Je ne laisserai pas faire ça !_

_ -Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas, vous…_

_ -À toi de choisir !_

_ -Pourquoi moi ? N'importe quel de vos mangemorts le ferait pour vous !_

_ -Parce que Severus est un traître, et que je veux le punir ! Et quoi de mieux que de t'attaquer toi, sa bien aimée, meilleure amie de Potter ? Quand il te verra le tuer, il se sentira trahi, comme je l'ai été. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Pacte du Secret ?_

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Et Voldemort jubila. Sans plus de cérémonie, il entama le processus._

_ -_Pactum silencium aperire !_ Tout ce que l'on dira à partir de maintenant est protégé. Si tu en parles, si tu y fais la plus petite allusion, le pacte me sera profitable._

_Il adora me voir me décomposer sous ses mots. Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. J'étais prise au piège…_

_ -Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, te propose un pacte, à toi, Hermione Granger-Snape. L'acceptes-tu ?_

_C'était ma chance. Pour que le pacte soit validé, il faut que je donne mon accord. Je ne le donnerai jamais. Il me lança un imperium. Non, je ne dirai rien, rien ! Je me mordis les lèvres. Je brulais de dire « oui ». Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Voldemort sembla s'impatienter, et je sentis le sort augmenter en puissance. Soudain, le mot m'échappa, et c'est dans un soupir, malgré moi soulagé, que je m'en débarrassai. _

_ -Oui._

_ -Bien. Le voila. Si demain, tu tues Harry Potter, tu auras la vie sauve, ainsi que ta petite famille. Sinon, ton mari, Severus Snape, tuera ta fille, ainsi que Harry Potter, puis te tuera toi. Il sera pris de démence, rien ne l'arrêtera. Une fois ces meurtres accomplis, il retrouvera la raison, évidemment. Le pacte est conclu alors ! Et il me serra la main. _Pactum silencium scelio !

_Ma main me brula, je retins de justesse un gémissement de douleur. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Il me regarda._

_ -Si tu dis un mot de tout cela, un geste, si tu y penses trop fort… Tu sais ce qui arrivera._

_Et il disparut. Je regardai ma main endolorie. Dans ma paume, un S était maintenant gravé. S comme Secret. S comme Silence. Mais surtout, S comme Souffrance. Je me relevai. Le choix que j'avais à faire était horrible. Mais je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps. Ma fille ne mourra pas. Mon mari ne deviendra pas un meurtrier. Et Voldemort avait fait en sorte qu'Harry soit tué quoi que je choisisse de faire. Je les sauverai, tout les deux, quitte à perdre leur amour et leur confiance. Mon cœur était brisé, et je ne pouvais me confier à personne. Un seul mot de travers, et Severus serait pris de démence. Et jamais je ne permettrai une chose pareille._

Hermione haïssait cette marque qui était gravée dans sa chair. Elle lui rappelait que Voldemort mort, le Pacte était toujours d'actualité. Et si elle venait à parler, la menace de Voldemort serait mise à exécution. En d'autres termes, elle signerait son arrêt de mort et celui de sa fille. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela arriverait, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle ne connaissait pas tout sur les Pactes du Secret, seulement le principe. Et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se renseigner. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Si elle laissait échapper un seul mot… Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

…

Huit mois étaient passés depuis la bataille. Severus avait réussi à se construire une relative routine. En fait, il se consacrait à sa fille, à la reconstruction de Poudlard qui avait souffert de la guerre, et à passer du temps avec ses amis. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se sentait morne, sans vie, prêt à mourir. Mais jamais il ne passait à l'acte. Sa fille avait besoin de lui.

Une chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait eu aucune explication. Seulement l'étrange fait qu'elle aurait détesté ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait donc décidé d'aller la voir, d'en finir. Il borda sa fille, et dès qu'elle s'endormit, transplana à Azkaban. Il avait obtenu un laisser passer à la fin de la guerre, ayant été un membre actif, et pouvait venir interroger qui il voulait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à pousser la porte, et enfin, il aurait des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'affronter sa femme et entra. Il fut tétanisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hermionne était allongée sur un matelas rapiécé, elle était en mauvais état, et la lenteur avec laquelle elle tourna la tête vers lui témoignait d'une grande faiblesse. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux semblèrent emplis de tristesse lorsqu'elle le vit, mais cela ne dura pas et ils devinrent froids et hostiles. Elle se redressa vivement et le fixa d'un regard glacial. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Le silence était lourd, hostile. Severus, ne le supportant plus, parla le premier :

-Hermione, je veux des explications.

-A quel propos ?

-Pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sort à Harry ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi Severus. Mais bon, je peux bien te le dire. Je les détestais, lui et Ronald, et si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je l'aurai tué aussi.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je te connais, c'étaient tes meilleurs amis, presque des frères pour toi. Tu t'es toujours battue à leurs cotés !

-Justement ! Je faisais tout pour eux, et sans moi, ils n'auraient jamais rien réussi ! Mais crois-tu que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte ? Non, bien sûr que non, le héros c'était toujours Harry, Harry et encore Harry ! J'en avais marre. Alors j'ai pacti…

Soudain, elle s'interrompit et Severus la vit se tenir la main, comme pour calmer une douleur. En effet, sa marque lui avait rappelé le secret qu'elle avait failli dévoiler en parlant de « pactiser avec Voldemort ». Rapidement, elle se corrigea.

-… je me suis alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'aurait nommée Reine des Ténèbres, et j'aurais régné avec lui, si cet idiot n'avait pas ressuscité !

Severus était stupéfait. Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette extrémité ? N'avait-elle pas pensé à lui, à Anaëlle?

-Pourquoi demandes-tu des explications ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Nous avions décidé d'un accord commun que si l'un de nous mourait, l'autre reprendrait sa vie en main pour Anaëlle. Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Trouve-toi une autre femme et vis ta vie !

-Le problème est que tu n'es PAS morte !

-C'est tout comme !

-Non, c'est totalement différent ! Tu m'as trahi. Moi, et tout ce pour quoi je me battais depuis toujours.

-Tu aurais préféré que je meure ?

-Oui ! Oui, ça aurait été plus facile !

Ces paroles la blessèrent au plus profond de son être. Severus la préférait morte… Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle ne devait rien dire, continuer à jouer ce rôle.

-Et bien, dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-elle avec un petit rire moqueur.

Severus était bouillant de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait des choses aussi horribles. Il cherchait en elle la femme qu'il avait aimée, mais elle avait disparu, remplacée par une Hermione froide et mauvaise. Il tenta d'entrer dans son esprit pour savoir si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, mais il se heurta à un mur. C'était comme si elle rassemblait toutes ses forces à clôturer son esprit, et il ne put y pénétrer.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et ne reviens pas !

Severus se retourna et sortit. Il fut tenté de jeter un dernier regard sur la femme de sa vie, mais se retint, ne voulant pas revoir celle qu'elle était devenue. Mais il eut tort. Car si ce regard avait été échangé, tout aurait basculé. Car à peine lui avait-il tourné le dos qu'Hermione avait brisé son masque de froideur pour laisser place à sa douleur et à son désespoir.

...

Severus rentra chez lui, détruit. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, tourna en rond, puis fracassa tout le mobilier. Cela calma sa colère. Puis, vidé, il se rendit dans le salon, s'assit sur un canapé, prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea plus. Sa fille, réveillée par le bruit, avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas, plongé dans sa douleur. Effrayée, elle appela Harry par cheminette. Son père le lui avait appris, en cas d'urgence. Du haut de ses 4 ans, elle estimait que c'était un cas d'urgence.

-'Ton Ry ?

Après quelques secondes, il lui répondit :

-Tiens, Anna, ça va ?

Puis, voyant qu'elle était au bord des larmes, il enchaina :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Où est ton papa ?

-'Ton Ry, il… il me parle plus… et il a tout cassé dans son bureau… tu veux pas venir ?

-J'arrive ma puce, recule-toi de la cheminée.

Celle-ci obtempéra et, une minute plus tard, Harry était dans le salon des Snape. En voyant son ancien professeur, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il décida de s'occuper de la petite en premier lieu. Il la rassura, et la coucha.

-Ry ?

-Oui ?

-Papa, il va bien ? Je veux dire, il va pas disparaitre comme maman ?

-Non, ton père restera auprès de toi pour toujours mon ange. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ta maman… elle était une femme très courageuse, tu sais. Mais parfois, on est obligé de faire des choix dans la vie, et elle s'est trompée. C'est pourquoi elle ne peut plus être près de toi. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi, et qu'elle t'aime. Allez, dors maintenant, je vais discuter avec ton papa.

-Merci, 'Ry ! A demain.

Harry, chamboulé, sortit de la chambre. Ils n'avaient jamais expliqué à Anaëlle la trahison de sa mère. Personne n'avait eut le courage. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il y a un Severus à bout dans le salon à réconforter. Harry le rejoignit et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Severus ?

-Harry, c'était horrible… Je suis allé la voir.

Le jeune gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Il avait compris.

-Quoi ? Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale ! S'emporta Severus.

-Tu as raison. Ecoutes, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Et aller la voir ne fait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Ca fait un peu plus mal à chaque fois.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me manque.

Cette simple phrase résumait tout ce que pouvait ressentir Severus. Harry le savait. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait également. Mais lui avait Ginny. Severus, lui, s'est fait trahir par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Par celle qui, la première, avait cru en lui. Qui l'avait fait sortir de ses cachots, qui avait soulevé un à un tous ses masques, qui l'avait réconcilié avec Harry.

-Je sais, Severus, je te comprends très bien. Mais tu as Anaëlle. Pense à elle, à ce qu'elle va devenir, à son bonheur. Ne pense plus au passé, va de l'avant. Sors, vois du monde. Oublie.

-Je ne peux pas oublier. Mais tu as raison. Anaëlle a droit au bonheur. Et je ne l'en priverais pas en lui montrant mon malheur. Où est-elle ?

-Elle dort. Vas te reposer. Et cesse de penser à Hermione. Vas de l'avant. Jamais elle ne s'expliquera, et de ce fait, elle restera en prison.

-Tu as tort, Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Elle m'a expliqué son geste…

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, il continua :

-En fait, elle t'en voulait d'être toujours au centre de l'attention, de ne jamais être reconnue pour sa valeur. Alors elle s'est alliée à Voldemort. Il lui a promis de la faire Reine des Ténèbres et de régner avec lui.

Harry était devenu blanc.

-Comment ça ? Non… c'est impossible. Ce n'est tellement pas Hermione. On dirait qu'on parle d'une autre personne…

-Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis confus. Je ne la comprends pas. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ne peut être que de la comédie. Je me demande quand elle s'est alliée avec lui…

-Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est le présent, et l'avenir. Le passé, il faut l'oublier et repartir sur du neuf. Pense à Anaëlle.

-Oui, je sais. C'est ce que je fais. Sans elle, j'aurais déjà abandonné. Rentre chez toi, Harry, et merci.

-A bientôt, Severus.

…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait 3 jours que Severus était passé. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'un détraqueur passait, elle le revoyait lui dire qu'il la préférait morte. Et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait un peu plus détruite. Elle en avait assez. Elle avait décidé de se laisser mourir. Après tout, pourquoi continuer à vivre simplement pour continuer a souffrir ? Surtout que Severus la voulait morte. Avant, elle se disait que ça lui ferait de la peine si elle mourrait, et elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire encore plus de mal. Mais maintenant…

Cependant, mourir à Azkaban est quelque chose de vraiment difficile. Elle ne peut ni se jeter par la fenêtre vu qu'il n'y en a pas, ni se pendre vu qu'elle n'a rien qui puisse faire office de corde, ni se couper les veines avec quoi que ce soit. Et c'était fait exprès. Ils étaient là pour purger une peine, pas pour se tuer. Cependant, la force du désespoir avait montré à Hermione la seule voie possible pour mourir. Ne plus manger, ne plus boire. Cependant, la tache se révélait ardue. En effet, les gardes devaient veiller à ce que les prisonniers ne laissent rien dans leur assiette. Mais là encore, elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle jetait le tout dans le seau qui lui servait de toilettes. Ceux-ci étant magiquement vidés après chaque utilisation, personne ne se rendrait compte de la supercherie. Elle était sereine. Enfin, tout cela allait cesser.

…

Impressions ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

…

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

…

Severus posa le journal. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les informations lui paraissaient fades, sans intérêt. Il survolait à peine les grands titres. Il sourit en voyant sa fille s'en emparer et tenter de l'imiter en faisant semblant de lire. Il but une gorgée de café, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le temps était propice à une promenade. Il allait le proposer à sa fille lorsqu'il remarqua son expression. Elle était blanche et semblait au bord des larmes. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas lire, rien n'aurait pu la toucher.

-Anna ?

-Papa… c'est… c'est maman !

Il blanchit à son tour et lui prit le journal des mains. Et effectivement, en 5ème page se trouvait une photo de sa femme. Et elle n'était pas sous son meilleur jour. Bien au contraire, elle était allongée sur un brancard magique, entourée de médicomages. Elle semblait pale et amaigrie. Pris d'une sorte de frénésie, il lu l'article en tremblant.

_Vous souvenez-vous de Hermione Snape ? C'est la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter qui l'a trahi lors de la bataille finale en tentant de le tuer. Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas supporté l'enfermement à Azkaban puisque hier elle a tenté de se suicider. Cela était évidemment presque impossible dans cette prison où tout est vérifié. Cependant, tout le monde sait que Mme Snape était dotée d'une grande intelligence. Elle s'est simplement laissée mourir de faim, et, pour que les gardiens ne remarquent pas que son assiette restait toujours pleine, elle jetait la nourriture dans ses toilettes. Fin stratagème qui maintenant n'est plus possible. Bien malgré eux, les médicomages lui ont sauvé la vie. Elle est maintenant de retour en prison et ne la quittera pas de sitôt._

Severus était furieux. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Sa fureur augmenta lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa fille. Son visage était noyé de larmes. Il se leva, la porta et l'installa sur lui dans le salon. Peu à peu, la petite se calmait.

-Ça va aller ?

Pour toute réponse, Anaëlle renifla. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment.

-Papa… Pourquoi je peux plus voir ma maman ?

-Ta maman… a fait quelque chose de mal. Elle est maintenant dans un endroit où les petites filles ne peuvent pas aller.

-Pourquoi elle était toute maigre sur la photo ?

-Elle n'a pas assez mangé. Mais elle va s'en remettre.

-Je veux la voir, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Je veux voir ma maman !

-Anaëlle… Tu ne peux pas y aller.

-Alors amène là ici. À la maison.

Severus ne sut que répondre. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas, ma chérie. Je ne peux pas.

La petite n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole :

-Ça te dirait d'aller chez tonton Harry ? Ça nous changerait les idées tu ne crois pas ?

Elle acquiesça. Il la porta et l'habilla, puis ils transplanèrent dans le domaine des Potter. Ils avaient une grande maison très accueillante tout près d'une ville moldue. Cela permettait à Harry d'avoir une certaine tranquillité. Celui-ci avait bien entendu reçu la nouvelle, il ne fut donc pas surpris en voyant arriver les Snape.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle, dit Severus à peine entré dans la maison.

Le survivant le suivit dans la cuisine.

-J'ai lu le journal.

-Anna l'a vue.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

-Comment a-t-elle pu…

-Là n'est pas la question. Je te la laisse pour la journée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas…

-Si.

-Tu y es allé il y a à peine deux semaines, et ça ne s'est pas bien fini.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi !

-Comme tu voudras, Severus. Reviens directement ici quand tu auras terminé.

…

Severus se rendit alors à la prison d'Azkaban. Il présenta son laisser passer au gardien et arriva devant la cellule d'Hermione. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer. Il ouvrit alors la porte, et l'observa. Elle était allongée dans son lit. Le regard dans le vague, elle semblait trop faible pour bouger. Amaigrie et pale comme la mort, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de se radoucir et de l'enlacer, il se retint, se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Il prit alors un ton dur et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers le mur, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Cela l'énerva au plus au point, et il s'emporta :

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à nous faire souffrir ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu infliges à Anaëlle ? Non, bien sûr que non, comment le saurais-tu ? Tu es enfermée ici, et tu l'as oubliée ! Et bien je vais te le dire ! Son visage était complètement défait, il m'a fallu une heure pour calmer ses sanglots lorsqu'elle t'a vue dans le journal, presque morte ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Non ! Depuis ton absence, elle a complètement changé ! Elle n'est plus l'innocente petite fille pleine de vie, prête à faire les cent coups ! Elle s'est assagie, elle reste collée à moi de peur de me perdre, elle… elle n'est plus la même ! Et tout ça par ta faute à toi ! Alors que tu es sa mère ! Ça ne te fait donc rien ?

Pour toute réponse, il la vit hausser les épaules. Sa fureur se décupla. Il s'approcha alors en deux grandes enjambées, lui prit durement le visage entre les mains et le tourna vers lui tout en criant :

-Regarde-moi au moins !

Cependant, ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Hermione avait le visage baigné de larmes. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un haussement d'épaules était en fait un hoquet de pleurs. Il l'observa. L'Hermione dure, froide, distante, mauvaise, avait disparu. Il avait devant lui la femme qu'il aimait. Et elle semblait détruite. Il comprit que ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessée. Et cela le soulagea. Son Hermione n'avait pas totalement disparu. Elle murmura :

-J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Severus se glaça. Sa colère se décupla. C'était encore un de ses jeux macabres ! Elle voulait le faire culpabiliser ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire !

-Bien sûr ! C'est vrai que j'avais besoin que tu foutes ma vie en l'air ! Que tu rendes ma fille malheureuse ! Suis-je bête ! dit-il, sarcastique, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu m'as dit que tu me préfèrerais morte.

Severus mit un temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-Es-tu idiote ? Que tu meures maintenant ne changerait rien ! Tu m'as trahi !

Soudain, il comprit une chose. Hermione avait tenté de se suicider parce qu'il lui avait dit que ça aurait été plus facile pour lui. Cela signifierait-il qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour lui ? Que son Hermione est encore là, quelque part ?

Les pleurs silencieux d'Hermione ne s'étaient pas taris. Au contraire. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Mais en même temps, cela la soulageait. Il ne chercherait pas plus loin, et de ce fait, restera en sécurité. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, et elle ne devait rien faire pour qu'il l'aime à nouveau, si elle ne voulait pas que la menace de Voldemort n'arrive. Son instant de faiblesse ne briserait pas tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusque là pour lui. Elle ravala ses larmes.

-Tu as voulu mourir pour moi… murmura Severus.

Cela brisa les espoirs d'Hermione. Il avait compris. Tout était perdu. Car elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus la force pour continuer à lui mentir. À le blesser. Severus interpréta son silence comme une affirmation de ce qu'il avançait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu l'as toujours été. J'ai trouvé là un moyen d'apaiser un peu ta douleur.

Il n'y comprenait rien. De quoi lui parlait-elle ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de tuer Harry, si elle l'aimait encore ? Pourquoi l'avoir trahi ? Mais il ne put demander aucune explication. Hermione était dans les vapes, les détraqueurs l'affectant bien plus que lui. Pris d'une curiosité morbide, il entra dans son esprit.

C'est alors qu'il vit. Il se vit lui disant qu'il la préférait morte. Encore et encore. Puis il la vit lancer le sortilège de mort à Harry. Il vit que c'était son visage dévasté par la douleur qui la hantait. Puis il vit Hermione marcher dans un couloir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander en quoi cela constituait un des pires moments de sa vie qu'il fut brutalement expulsé de son esprit. Hermione avait réussi à réunir assez de forces pour le rejeter ! Quel était donc ce souvenir qu'elle voulait à tout prix lui cacher ? Plus que les autres ? Était-ce quelque chose de plus horrible ? Il posa son regard sur le visage de sa femme. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Ses traits étaient déformés par la peur, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, apparemment, le rejeter de son esprit et le maintenir fermé lui demandait d'énormes efforts. Surtout qu'elle était sous l'influence des détraqueurs. Severus ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi ce tour de force. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés sur le lit et l'enlaça, lui transmettant son amour. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Si tuer Harry et le blesser, lui, étaient ce qui la hantait le plus, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Plus que troublé, il lui prit la main, qui était glacée. Du bout des doigts, il sentit alors quelque chose, dans sa paume. Comme une cicatrice. Se serait-elle tailladée ? Un frisson lui parcourant le corps à cette idée, il retourna vivement sa paume en l'air et vit. Un S gravé dans sa paume. Il se glaça d'effroi. Au même moment, Hermione se réveilla. Il lâcha sa main. Elle le regarda, incertaine. Que faisait-il dans son lit ? Allait-il lui pardonner ? Alors qu'elle n'avait donné aucune explication ?

-Hermione, tu me dégoûtes ! dit-il, en sortant de son lit, d'un ton furieux.

Celle-ci se glaça. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise, n'y comprenant rien. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Puis elle sembla comprendre. Il la trouvait trop faible, elle s'était évanouie alors que les détraqueurs étaient bien loin. Elle n'était plus la femme forte qu'il avait connue. Mais ce qui suivit la blessa au plus profond de son être.

-Tu fais semblant de t'évanouir ! Tu me montres des souvenirs qui sont probablement les meilleurs de ta vie ! Tout ça pour que je te fasse libérer !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Tu crois que…

-Bien sûr que oui ! Me crois-tu stupide ? Si ça avait été réel, jamais tu n'aurais réussi à m'expulser de ton esprit comme tu l'as fait ! C'était certainement un souvenir où tu rejoignais ton Maître !

Hermione vit là un moyen de rejeter Severus, de le faire partir à jamais. Et ainsi, de le protéger, de ne jamais parler du Pacte. Elle prit alors un air froid et distant.

-Je te croyais stupide, en effet ! J'ai tout gâché parce que je ne cesse de penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il me manque tellement… Il était si doux quand il était avec moi ! Si charmant, si…

-La ferme ! cria Severus.

Sur ce, il sortit, claquant la porte. Hermione se laissa aller aux larmes, se disant qu'elle avait bien fait. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il serait sauf. Mais Merlin, que ça lui faisait mal !

…

À peine sorti, Severus se laissa choir contre la porte. Et la vérité s'imposa à lui. Il connaissait cette marque. C'est celle des Pactes du Secret. Hermione était donc tenue par ça. Depuis le début. C'est en comprenant ça qu'il avait décidé de la rejeter, pour ne rien mentionner à propos de ce Pacte. S'ils l'avaient fait, ce qu'elle tente de sauver depuis le début serait peut-être arrivé. Mais en entendant ses réponses, il avait été blessé. Comment arrivait-elle à dire des choses pareilles ? C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'avait coupée, et s'était enfui. Il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps à l'entendre proférer des mensonges horribles.

…

-Harry ! cria-t-il en entrant dans la maison de son ami. Harry, j'ai tout compris !

-Severus, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en l'entrainant dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Oui, là n'est pas la question, je…

-Je te ferai remarquer que ça fait 3h que tu es parti là bas et que je m'inquiétais ! Et ta fille aussi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Hermione, elle… elle était en larmes et… ses pires peurs, je suis entré dans son esprit… mais elle m'a repoussé… et après j'ai vu sa marque et alors j'ai tout compris !

-Pourrais-tu t'expliquer un peu mieux ?

Severus tenta de se calmer :

-Connais-tu les Pactes du Secret ?

-Ça ne me dit rien, non.

-En bref, tu fais un pacte avec quelqu'un. Par exemple, je te dis que si tu ne manges pas ce sandwiche, Ginny te tueras. Mais ce pacte est secret. Même si tu manges effectivement ce sandwiche, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, le pacte m'est favorable, donc elle te tuera. C'est de la magie noire à l'état pur.

Harry blanchit, commençant à comprendre.

-Donc Hermionne aurait fait un pacte… et si elle en parle à qui que ce soit, la menace qu'on lui a faite s'exécute. Ça doit être quelque chose d'horrible, elle en aurait parlé sinon.

-On sait une chose. Cette personne lui a demandé de te tuer. Mais au risque de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que de perdre face à Voldemort, que de nous perdre tous ? Pourquoi a-t-elle préféré te tuer ? Nous trahir tous ?

-Et qui lui a fait faire ce pacte ?

-Attends ! Arrêtons d'en parler. Cette forme de magie est très complexe et instable. Ça se trouve, en en parlant, on va le déclencher. Il faut qu'on se renseigne. Ensuite, on fera libérer Hermione.

-Severus, en es-tu sûr ? Elle ne s'est pas inventé tout ça pour qu'on la libère ?

-Je l'ai découvert seul. Elle n'en sait rien, et croit que je la déteste et que je ne viendrai plus jamais la voir.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? demanda Harry, curieux et surpris.

-Je t'ai dit que j'ignore à quel degré on peut en parler !

-Mais… elle doit être détruite, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Elle l'est depuis le début. Je dois me dépêcher de faire ces recherches.

-Je mets d'autres personnes sur le coup, plus on sera nombreux, plus ça ira vite.

-Non. Pas temps qu'on ignore quelle est la portée de ce pacte.

-Mais ça risque de prendre des semaines.

-Dès qu'on en sait un peu plus, je m'explique avec Hermione. Et on agira en conséquence de ce qu'on trouvera. Pour l'instant, je vais étudier mes livres de magie noire.

…

Une semaine plus tard, Severus avait enfin retrouvé le livre qui l'avait autrefois renseigné sur les Pactes du Secret. Il avait passé tout son temps enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, s'endormant dans son fauteuil tout en lisant un quelconque livre. Il avait confié sa fille à Ginny, qui n'avait pas posé de questions. Après des heures de recherches, il tenait enfin entre ses mains les précieuses informations. Sur la première page du chapitre était représentée la marque caractérisant le Pacte. Il caressa du bout des doigts le S maudit. L'exacte réplique de la cicatrice de sa femme. Il se mit enfin à lire. Ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais parler du Pacte.

…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voila la suite, comme prévu ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'un chapitre, et cette histoire sera définitivement terminée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

…

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

…

…

Les informations dont il avait besoin en main, Severus se rendit directement chez Harry. Il y retrouva sa fille qu'il enlaça longuement, voulant se faire pardonner de l'avoir ainsi délaissée. Puis il prit Harry à part.

-Alors ? le pressa-t-il.

Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment voulu le tuer, il avait réalisé le cauchemar qu'elle vivait. Elle était emprisonnée dans la pire des prisons au monde. Tout le monde la prenait pour une traître. Elle n'avait plus personne pour la soutenir. Mais le pire, c'était que toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dites, elle ne les avait pas pensées. Elles n'étaient pas réelles. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Hermione les avait tous rejetés pour une obscure raison. Certainement pour les protéger de quelque chose. Mais ce faisant, elle avait tout perdu. Il voulait maintenant comprendre pourquoi elle s'était tue et la sortir de là, la prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient plus jamais.

-J'ai trouvé. Nous pouvons en parler librement. Mais pas elle.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Mais… on doit la sortir de là ! On sait qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de son plein gré, il suffit que je la fasse libérer et tant pis si on ne connait pas le fin mot de l'histoire !

Sur ce, il se leva, prêt à se rendre au Ministère. Mais Severus lui attrapa le bras.

-Stupide Gryffondor ! Toujours à agir sans réfléchir ! Assis-toi et écoute.

Il obtempéra.

-Tu ne pourras pas la libérer si facilement. Je sais qu'avec ton statut de Sauveur, ils t'accorderaient n'importe quoi. Mais pas ça. Ils savent qu'elle était ta meilleure amie et ils penseraient qu'elle t'aurait embobiné avec des mensonges. Alors non, ça ne va pas être facile de la sortir de là. Elle doit être jugée. Et c'est là que tu interviens. Tout le monde a droit à un jugement, même les pires des criminels, tu n'auras donc pas de mal à en planifier un. Le plus tôt possible.

-Mais, tu as dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Or, ils lui demanderont forcément sa version. Et elle mentira. Pour empêcher on ne sait quoi.

Sa voix se cassa. Cette question l'avait hanté. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que de tuer le Survivant, son meilleur ami, de perdre sa famille, et de passer sa vie en prison jusqu'à sa mort ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-En fait ça n'arrivera pas.

Harry releva la tête, déboussolé.

-Écoute, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et toi aussi j'en suis sûr. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur l'identité du maitre chanteur.

-Voldemort.

Severus acquiesça simplement.

-Et il est mort. D'après ce livre, même si la personne responsable n'est pas là, ou ne se rend pas compte que l'autre n'a pas accompli sa part du marché, la contrepartie se réalise. Le pacte utilise sa magie pour la réaliser.

-Donc, si Hermione parle, cette menace n'arrivera pas vu que la magie de Voldemort a disparu avec lui. Alors pourquoi…

-Parce que le secret doit être gardé. Et là, c'est la magie d'Hermione qui agit.

-Comment ça ?

-Dès qu'elle ouvrira la bouche pour parler, sa magie fera tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle souffrira mille morts.

Harry resta figé. Hermione devait encore souffrir ? Cette histoire horrible ne finirait-elle donc jamais ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? murmura-t-il.

-Je vais lui expliquer qu'on sait tout. Pour lui éviter de parler, je regarderai ses souvenirs pour qu'on sache vraiment tout. Pendant ce temps, tu vas au Ministère et tu les convaincs de la juger dans les règles le plus tôt possible. Là, on témoignera. Compte tenu de sa situation, ils ne lui poseront pas trop de questions je pense. Elle sera libérée.

-C'est un bon plan. Sauf que le Magenmagot ne se limitera jamais à nos témoignages.

-Il y a aussi sa marque. Et ce bouquin. Et tu es Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Ça devrait le faire.

-Très bien. J'y vais maintenant. Si tu permets, bien sûr ! conclut Harry avec un sourire narquois.

…

Severus était donc à nouveau devant la porte de la cellule de sa femme. Après leur dernière confrontation, il se demandait comment elle allait l'accueillir. Il respira un bon coup et poussa finalement la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape ?

Hermione était debout face à la porte, elle avait dû sentir sa présence, sa voix était glaciale et elle semblait contrariée de sa présence.

-J'en ai vraiment marre de te voir, laisse-moi tranquille, oublie-moi, tu n'as été qu'une mission pour moi et je…

Severus la coupa, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

-Je sais pour le Pacte, Hermione.

Celle-ci se figea. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. Était-il ici pour la tuer ? Avait-t-il déjà tué Anaëlle ? À cette pensée son cœur se serra. Elle l'aurait senti, non ? Elle était sa mère, elle aurait dû le sentir… Et Harry ? Voldemort lui avait dit que Severus se chargerait d'elle en dernier. Ensuite, il retrouverait sa mémoire. Elle recula lentement contre le mur. Autant retarder l'échéance, Severus ne se souviendrait jamais si elle survivait… Mais là, elle n'était franchement pas en position de force.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher. Pour ton propre bien.

-Pardon ?

Severus ne comprenait pas. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes ou qu'elle reste sans voix. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle ait… peur ? de lui.

Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait le faire se décaler de la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Où ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais loin de lui en tout cas. Il ne devait pas se souvenir.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait à Harry et Anaëlle.

En disant cela, elle se décala contre le mur, se rapprochant de son lit. Severus fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle. Il avait laissé la porte entrebâillée.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria-t-elle en se décalant.

Il la suivit lentement, libérant le passage vers la porte. C'était sa seule chance. Leur seule chance. Elle se rua vers la sortie. Mais Severus l'attrapa par la taille. Elle fit tout pour se dégager. Mais il ne lâchait pas prise.

- Laisse-moi ! Tu ne veux pas faire ça, je t'en conjure, Severus, reprends tes esprits !

-J'ai tout mes esprits Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?

Hermione abandonna la bataille. De toute façon, c'était perdu d'avance.

-Sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait et ce que tu vas faire. Adieu, Severus.

Severus la retourna, de façon à la regarder dans les yeux. Il la tenait toujours par la taille.

-Par Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi me fais-tu tes adieux ? Je te dis que je sais pour le Pacte ! Je vais te sortir de là, et toi, tu tentes de t'enfuir !

-Si tu sais pour le Pacte…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Sa main la brula méchamment.

-N'en parle pas. Assis-toi et écoute-moi simplement. Ensuite tu m'expliqueras ce qu'il vient juste de se passer.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'assit sur le lit, Hermione à ses côtés.

-L'autre jour, j'ai vu ta marque sur ta main. C'est là que j'ai compris. Mais je t'ai repoussée pour ne pas t'en parler, je ne connaissais pas les risques. Je me suis renseigné. Ce dont Voldemort t'a menacée n'arrivera jamais.

Il vit l'espoir briller dans ses yeux.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui. Le Pacte se nourrit de la magie du sorcier qui l'a mis en place. Magie qui n'est plus depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est magnifique, Severus, oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse. Tout ira bien, alors.

-Oui, je vais te sortir de là.

-Oh, je ne crois pas que ça sera faisable, répondit-elle en reculant un peu, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Les jurés ne me croiront jamais. Et je crois que je ne peux même pas en parler. À chaque fois que j'y fais seulement allusion, ma main me brûle. Tu as bien vu, je n'arrive pas à en parler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais tout régler avec Harry.

Elle ne répondit rien, et un silence gêné s'installa.

-Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi à mon arrivée ?

-Oh, je… croyais que c'était arrivé. La contrepartie.

Severus blanchit.

-Ça a un rapport avec moi ? Et Harry et Anaëlle ?

Hermione acquiesça simplement. Sa main la brula. Elle étouffa un gémissement.

-Ne dis rien. Acceptes-tu que je te légilimencie ? On a besoin de savoir. Pour pouvoir te défendre devant le Magenmagot.

Elle acquiesça. Il pénétra dans son esprit et retrouva le souvenir dans lequel Hermione marchait dans Poudlard, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui suivit l'horrifia.

Dès le souvenir terminé, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis si désolé… Excuse-moi de n'avoir rien vu. De t'avoir détestée pour ce que tu avais fait. De ne pas avoir cherché plus loin.

-Chut Severus, ne dis rien. Je t'en ai empêché. J'ai tout gardé pour moi, et je l'assume, c'était mon choix.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi…

-Non. Je l'ai fait pour nous. Pour notre famille.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras, d'humer son odeur, de caresser ses cheveux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Il devait absolument lui poser une question. Malgré lui, il interrompit ce moment.

-Tu crois qu'un jour… tu pourras me pardonner ?

Il sentit Hermione se raidir. C'était un non alors… Il poussa un soupir et décida qu'il était assez resté.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Severus, ajouta-t-elle en se décalant de ses bras et en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout ça… c'est de la faute de Voldemort. De personne d'autre. Il a tout fait pour nous détruire. Pour te détruire. Et il a presque réussi.

-Presque ?

Elle le regarda, déboussolée. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait cru qu'il voulait encore d'elle.

-Il a réussi. J'étais complètement détruit sans toi. Mais maintenant… on dirait qu'on a une nouvelle chance. Et il n'y peut plus rien.

Il approcha son visage du sien, et doucement, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione.

Elle ne répondit rien et l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant le baiser cette fois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait…

…

Le jour du procès était enfin arrivé. Grâce à Harry, il avait été organisé tôt, à peine trois jours après que Severus ait rendu visite à Hermione. Celle-ci avait passé ces trois jours plus sereinement que tous les longs mois qu'elle avait passé à Azkaban. Severus l'avait souvent visitée, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leur fille, ainsi que de ses amis et de leur possible futur. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle savait que sans son témoignage à elle, leur défense était faible. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était simplement heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Ses amis avaient découvert la vérité et ne la considéraient plus comme la pire des traîtres. Elle serait soutenue quoi qu'il arrive. Et rien que pour ça, l'issue du procès ne lui importait pas beaucoup. Parce que pour elle, le pire était passé. Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, sa famille était derrière elle et ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Mais Severus n'était pas de cet avis. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait sa femme retourner dans cet enfer. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré. Il ne le supporterait pas. Dans le même temps, il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'Hermione ne dise un mot à propos du Pacte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

Leur avocate, qui n'était autre que Padma Patil, avait visité Hermione une fois, pour discuter de sa défense. Elle avait été très gentille avec elle, Harry lui ayant tout expliqué. Elle leur avait dit qu'il était plus que probable que le juge demande à Hermione de parler. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Severus avait affirmé qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot. Padma avait donc constitué la meilleure défense possible avec ce qu'elle avait, c'est-à-dire le témoignage de Severus qui avait vu les pensées d'Hermione, sa cicatrice sur la main ainsi que le bouquin décrivant les Pactes du Secret. Sans oublier l'appui de Celui-Qui-a-Vaincu.

Hermione n'avait vu personne d'autre que Severus et son avocate. Harry n'avait pas pu venir, trop occupé à organiser son jugement et à préparer son discours pour innocenter Hermione. Les autres avaient été mis au courant, et seraient tous présents lors de l'audience. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi Hermione avait fait ça mis à part Severus, qui avait refusé d'en parler. Hermione était donc passablement stressée. Non seulement son futur allait se jouer dans cette salle, mais en plus elle allait revoir tous ceux qu'elle avait supposément trahi. Tous ceux qu'elle avait blessés par ses actes. Elle allait revoir Harry et Ron qu'elle avait jeté si méchamment. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et entra dans la salle d'audience, entourée de 4 aurors. Elle repéra directement Severus, sur le banc des témoins, qui lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement. A côté de lui se trouvait Harry. Dès qu'il la vit, il se leva et courut la prendre dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être venu avec Severus.

-Ce n'est rien. Va t'asseoir ou mes aurors vont faire une syncope.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et retourna à sa place. Hermione vit Ron dans le public qui lui fit un faible sourire, ainsi que Ginny qui lui lança un regard noir. Drago la regardait d'un air glacial. Elle n'eut pas le courage de s'attarder sur le reste de ses amis. Ginny devait la détester d'avoir « tué » Harry. Ron était déchiré, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Drago était fidèle à lui-même, il ne voyait aucune raison qui aurait pu pousser qui que ce soit à tuer leur meilleur espoir de victoire.

Hermione rejoignit sa place, au milieu de la salle, sur une chaise, entourée de ses aurors, une barre devant si elle venait à témoigner. Son avocate était à sa droite, debout devant une barre similaire.

Le procès commença. Padma expliqua la situation d'Hermione. Severus témoigna. Il indiqua comment il avait tout découvert, en omettant les détails personnels, comment il avait trouvé les informations en rapport sur ce Pacte. Il leur présenta le livre, il leur dit qu'il s'était introduit dans son esprit. Hermione dû montrer sa marque. Harry, dans un discours enflammé lui assura son soutien.

Puis vint la question tant attendue du juge.

-De quoi Vous-Savez-Qui vous aurait-il menacée ?

Il s'adressait directement à Hermione. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je le sais. Il lui a…

-Monsieur Snape. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler. J'attends une réponse de Madame Snape.

-Monsieur le Juge. Il m'a pourtant semblé clair que ma cliente ne pouvait le faire. Dès qu'elle dit un mot à propos de ce pacte, sa main la brule. Plus elle avancera dans son récit, plus son corps deviendra douloureux.

-Le témoignage de Mr Snape ne suffit pas. D'une part, il est son mari. D'autre part, elle a pu lui montrer de faux souvenirs, contra l'avocat de la défense. Par contre, si elle parle, on saura tout de suite si elle dit la vérité ou non.

Severus blanchit de fureur. Harry se leva, les poings serrés. Le public retenait son souffle.

-Comment osez-vous, commença Severus.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de… ajouta Harry.

-Je vais parler, dit Hermione d'une voix faible en se levant lentement.

...

Le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR. Je me suis amusée avec les persos et j'ai écrit une histoire à ma sauce. Je ne gagne rien, mis à part quelques reviews.

**Résumé :** Tout le monde sait que Severus a trahi le Lord Noir. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione trahisse ses amis en tuant Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Avec quelles conséquences ? HG/SS

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voila, le dernier chapitre (avec un tout petit retard, désolé !)! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que ça répondra à vos attentes !

…

**La Vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

…

…

Ginny lança un regard noir à Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans le tribunal. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry pratiquement se jeter dans ses bras, elle se pinça les lèvres, furieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui pardonner si facilement. Elle l'avait tué, et de sang froid ! Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, Ginny aurait pu lui pardonner en apprenant cette histoire de Pacte. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Severus et à sa fille. Hermione avait abandonné sa propre fille ! Et d'après Ginny, rien au monde n'aurait pu pardonner une telle chose. C'était elle qui s'était occupée d'expliquer à Annaëlle qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir sa maman. C'était elle qui avait vu la petite se décomposer et elle qui avait aidé Severus à s'en occuper au début. C'était chez elle qu'Annaëlle se réfugiait lorsque son père n'était pas là. Elle avait vu les ravages que le départ d'Hermione avait causés sur la petite fille. Et elle était persuadée, et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, que rien ne pouvait être pire que la souffrance de cette petite fille. Hermione n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner ainsi, quoique Voldemort ait pu la menacer. C'est pourquoi Ginny était complètement furieuse à l'idée qu'Harry et Severus lui pardonnent si facilement, bien qu'elle comprenne les motivations de chacun. Severus était aveuglé par son amour pour elle, et il voulait retrouver sa vie d'_avant_. Mais pas Harry. Lui, c'était tout autre chose. Il était une personne qui avait une capacité étonnante à pardonner, à aimer. Et la perte d'Hermione l'avait tellement blessé, qu'il tentait à tout prix de la retrouver. Ginny était sûre que présentement, Hermione en profitait beaucoup, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire par des discours ou des excuses larmoyantes. Elle n'adresserait simplement plus la parole à celle qui avait été une de ses meilleures amies.

…

-Je vais parler, dit Hermione d'une voix faible en se levant lentement.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle.

Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle savait qu'elle allait atrocement souffrir. Mais elle faisait ça pour Severus. Elle savait que c'était important pour lui de la voir sortie de prison. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir retourner là-bas. Alors si elle devait souffrir un peu pour le rendre heureux… elle le ferait.

-NON !

C'était lui. Bien sûr. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

-Ça va aller, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Le visage de Severus était crispé de rage. Il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-La veille de la bataille, Voldemort… déjà, sa cicatrice la brûlait. Elle serra le poing et reprit son récit. M'a entraînée dans une salle vide de Poudlard.

Cette partie ne faisait pas partie intégrante du Pacte, elle pouvait en parler librement.

-Après quelques _doloris_ et _impérium_, il m'a fait faire ce Pacte.

Elle gémit de douleur malgré elle. Elle devrait éviter de prononcer ce mot maudit.

-Soit… je tuais… Harry…

Elle haletait. Elle ne sentait plus sa main. Seulement une douleur horrible.

-Potter… soit il…

Elle se tenait sur la barre de sa main valide, tous ses sens obnubilés par la douleur qui s'était étendue jusqu'à son bras. Une pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Et si c'était permanent ? Qu'elle ne pourrait plus utiliser son bras ?

-Ensor…ce-lait…

-C'est assez ! Rugit Severus. Vous en avez assez entendu pour rendre votre jugement, non ?

-Silence, Mr Snape. C'est la contrepartie qui est importante. Vous-Savez-Qui a apparemment fait un Pacte avec votre femme. Mais nous devons savoir quelle en était la contrepartie. Si c'était un motif valable pour tuer le meilleur espoir du monde sorcier. Mme Snape ?

-Soit il ensorcelait… Severus…

La douleur qui avait commencé à s'apaiser la brula soudainement, elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. L'avocat de la défense intervint.

-Votre mari aurait été ensorcelé ? Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne raison pour tuer Harry Potter ?

-Non, répondit –elle d'une voix ferme.

A cet instant, tout le monde comprit que si ça n'avait été _que_ ça, elle aurait plutôt sacrifié son mari. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose. Voldemort avait dû la menacer de quelque chose de vraiment plus horrible, quelque chose qui aurait poussé une jeune femme à tuer son meilleur ami. Elle continua :

-Severus aurait… tué notre fille… Ana…ëlle.

Hermione n'était que douleur. Elle luttait pour dire une phrase cohérente. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Tout ce qui la retenait à la réalité était cette barre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas si elle murmurait seulement ou si elle criait. Elle sentait seulement chaque nerf de son bras s'enflammer de douleur, une douleur qui commençait à atteindre son cou et menaçait de l'empêcher de finir son récit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait tout dire. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle prit une laborieuse inspiration et continua :

-Et… aussi Harry. Puis… moi.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés. Même lorsqu'elle se taisait, la douleur ne partait pas. C'était permanent. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, les planta dans ceux de Severus, pour y puiser le courage dont elle avait besoin pour terminer.

-Ensuite… il… retrouvé… esprits… et…

Elle ne supporta pas la nouvelle salve de douleur qui traversa son corps. Elle s'évanouit simplement.

…

Severus était furax. Cet idiot d'avocat de la défense faisait tout pour rabaisser sa femme alors qu'elle souffrait mille morts. Alors qu'il allait encore lui répondre vertement, Hermione l'avait devancé, d'une voix plus que tremblante. Il l'avait alors regardée et s'était figé d'horreur. Elle semblait tellement souffrir. Mais elle continuait. Coûte que coûte. Et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Lors de leurs discussions ces derniers jours, il avait compris qu'elle avait accepté son sort, que s'il le fallait elle resterait à Azkaban. Le fait qu'ils la soutenaient semblait lui suffire. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Encore une fois, elle faisait ça pour lui. Elle souffrait ainsi pour qu'il soit heureux. Pour retrouver sa famille.

Il vit qu'elle ne supportait plus la douleur. Lorsqu'il vit son corps tomber, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se rua sur elle. La salle était silencieuse. Il vérifia son pouls. Tout allait bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il remarqua Harry à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. C'est fini.

Il la porta dans une salle annexe, la coucha sur un banc et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste de réconfort.

-Le cauchemar est terminé, murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry le rejoignit.

-Elle a été innocentée ! Ils ont estimé que vu les circonstances, sa peine à Azkaban avait largement suffit. Elle peut rentrer dès ce soir. Si elle va mieux, bien sûr.

Severus se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Enfin.

…

Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione s'effondrer, Ginny ne put retenir une larme. Elle l'avait terriblement mal jugée. Hermione avait dû choisir entre sa famille ou elle-même. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour offrir à sa famille une chance de survivre. Elle décida qu'elle lui ferait des excuses, et qu'elle tenterait de réparer leur amitié. Elle jeta un œil sur ses amis. Tous étaient bouleversés, surtout Ron. Il n'avait jamais surmonté la trahison d'Hermione, bien qu'il affirmât le contraire. Il n'avait plus réussi à faire confiance, et depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait rencontré aucune femme. C'était peut-être inconscient, mais Ron n'avait plus laissé personne l'approcher. Ginny était sûre que maintenant, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Il la remercia d'un sourire. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux.

…

Hermione reprit connaissance. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Tout son corps lui semblait endolori. Mais elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur une matière confortable. Pas son matelas d'Azkaban, ça c'est sûr. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Ah oui, son procès. Elle s'était évanouie. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle referma aussitôt. Il y avait trop de lumière. Elle sentit une main douce lui caresser la joue. Severus. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Severus ?

-Je suis là.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ses yeux reflétant ses interrogations.

-Tu as été innocentée. On va rentrer à la maison.

Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Le médicomage a dit que la douleur était tellement forte que ton cerveau a préféré se mettre en veille, si tu me passes l'expression.

-Courbaturée. Faible.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Elle avala deux fioles sans poser de questions. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps meurtri.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On aurait pu trouver une autre solution…

-Non. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour nous.

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'approuvait pas.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Presque deux jours.

-Tant que ça ?

Il acquiesça.

-Repose-toi encore un peu, les médicomages te gardent en observation quelques jours, ils craignent des séquelles.

-Très bien. Je crois… que je vais me rendormir alors.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla à nouveau, en bien meilleure forme cette fois. Severus était là.

-Enfin réveillée ! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien mieux, merci.

Elle se redressa, Severus lui cala les oreillers derrière son dos pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Tu m'as manquée. Es-tu prête à reprendre ta vie avec moi ?

-Évidemment que oui, Severus. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Il lui fit un doux sourire, avant de dire :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Il se leva, sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il tenait une fillette de cinq ans par la main. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Anaëlle… souffla-t-elle.

La petite lâcha la main de son père et se lança sur le lit de sa mère. Elle l'enlaça de ses petits bras.

-Ne pars plus, maman.

Hermione la serra de plus belle.

-Jamais, mon amour, je ne vous laisserai plus jamais.

…

**FIN**.

…

Nous voila au bout de cette fanfic. J'avoue qu'au début de l'écriture, la fin ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ça, mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai décidé que ça ne serait pas un fic triste, pour une fois ! Donc voila, je suis heureuse de l'avoir terminée, et merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont à chaque fois fait bien plaisir !

J'espère que je vous retrouverai sur d'autres fics, à bientôt !


End file.
